


Curiosity Killed

by Oswald_Nygmobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal, Creampie, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sleep, Unconscious Sex, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oswald_Nygmobblepot/pseuds/Oswald_Nygmobblepot
Summary: Edward Nygma's curiosity gets the better of him while he has a drugged and unconscious Oswald healing in his bed.





	1. Chapter 1

_ "Stealthy as a shadow in the dead of night, _

_ Cunning but affectionate if given a bite. _

_ Never owned but often loved. _

_ At my sport considered cruel, _

_ But that’s because you never know me at all. _

_ What am I?" _

The clink of metal against metal sounded through the apartment as Edward placed the syringe back onto the tray, looking down at Oswald who was once again unconscious. He was healing nicely, so long as he didn’t move, or struggle. Still. His eyes drifted over the frame of the unconscious mob boss and he smirked. It couldn’t hurt to take a peak could it? His curiosity had built over the few days since Oswald had gotten here. Since he’d changed him out of his old clothes and into his pajamas. He’d seen Oswald’s cock soft when he’d changed him and had been curious as to what it would look like hard. 

He wondered briefly if men could even get erections while sedated. They got them while sleeping so he didn’t see why not. He pulled the blankets down, not even bothering to be gentle, he knew he wouldn’t wake up. He shifted Oswald slightly, making sure to be careful of his injuries and pulled his pajama pants down. He knew this was wrong, but he couldn’t help himself. He felt his own cock swelling as he watched the slow rise and fall of Oswald’s chest, and looked down at Oswald’s soft cock. He watched him a moment before he reached forward and took his cock into his hand. It felt similar to his, if a bit smaller. It wasn’t anything unusual, it felt exactly as Edward had expected it to. He played with it for a few moments, toying with it, trying to get it to rise, but after a few moments of nothing happening, he gave up. Nevertheless, his cock was rock hard. He sighed and shook his head. Well, there went that theory. 

He stood up and was about to fix Oswald’s clothing when an idea came to him. He had planned on going to the bathroom to masturbate, since his bed was taken but … Why do that? He looked down at Oswald, his eyes trailing over him and he smirked. He moved to his side dresser and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He knew Oswald would feel this when he woke up, he’d know something was off … He’d come up with some reason. Some clinical reason … He got onto the bed and gently turned Oswald onto his side, making sure that his injured shoulder was on top so that he wasn’t laying on it. He spread some lube over his fingers, excitement running through him. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. 

He used his hand to spread Oswald’s cheeks and looked at his small puckered hole, his lubed fingers going to it and rubbing against him. He pushed one finger inside and was surprised to find how tight he was. Then again, perhaps he shouldn’t be all that surprised, Oswald had probably never done this before … And he probably wasn’t likely to again. If he ever found out what he was doing, or about to do … The man would probably kill him. He pressed a finger inside of him, moving back and forth inside of his ass, slowly prepping him before adding another finger, scissoring them inside of him as he thrust into him. Oswald didn’t move, didn’t make a sound in his drugged state, Edward could almost say he looked dead if it wasn’t for the steady rise and fall of his breathing. 

Edward smiled slightly, his glasses slipping down his nose as he added a third finger. He thrust into him a few times before he couldn’t take it anymore. He had to be inside of him, his cock so hard it was painful. He spread some lube over his cock and grasped it in his hand, bringing the tip to Oswald’s ass, watching him as he pressed the tip against him, the ring of his anus slowly stretching around him before his head seemed to be sucked inside with a small pop. Edward moaned as he rested his weight on the mattress on either side of Oswald. He was so tight, and he was thicker around the middle of his shaft than he was the head. He took a deep breath before he started moving against him, working his way into Oswald’s tight ass a tiny bit at a time, going a bit deeper and deeper with each movement. He knew Oswald wouldn’t wake up no matter what he did to him right now, but he didn’t want to hurt him, or damage him in any way. He closed his eyes and pushed his glasses up his nose as he kept rolling his hips against him, already feeling his orgasm building and he wasn’t even half way inside him yet. He could feel Oswald’s body tightening around him, trying to reject him, trying to push him out and it felt amazing. He’d never felt anything like this before, even with Kristen who had taken his virginity. This was so much more intense. Like every fiber of his body was about to explode with pleasure. He moaned with each thrust, unable to keep himself quiet and he knew if Oswald were awake he’d be embarrassed by the noises he was making, but god did he feel so good. So hot and tight around him as he thrust faster and faster, deeper and deeper until he was fully inside of him, his hips slapping against his ass and in that moment Edward wasn’t even thinking about Oswald’s injuries as he slammed into his ass over and over again, fucking him hard and fast, stuffing his cock into Oswald’s unconscious body over and over again and within a few more thrusts Edward rammed his cock all the way in, groaning loudly as he came, ropes of come shooting into Oswald’s ass and he knew that would be harder to explain away because that wasn’t something he could remove short of giving him an enema while he was out, but at this current moment he didn’t care. All he knew was that he’d just had the best orgasm he’d ever hand, and his partner wasn’t even aware of what had just happened. 

He pumped his hips against him a few more times, milking his orgasm before he pulled out, come dripping from Oswald’s ass and he smirked. Oswald was his, that was plain and simple. He’d marked him as his … And he would be his … He’d make sure of it. 


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N - WHO ORDERED CHAPTER 2?!)

Oswald sat in bed leaning back against the makeshift pipe headboard as he watched Edward sitting at his dining room table, the man lost in thought. The entire apartment was silence except for the storm outside, the rain pounding against the windows making that neon glow even eerier than usual. His eyes didn’t leave Edward’s form, he stared at him as he scrolled through a page on the internet.

It had been a few days since he’d woken up, and by now Oswald was starting to feel much better. He’d even been up and walking the apartment for awhile this morning.

“I know what you did.” Oswald said, suddenly breaking the silence. Edward’s hand stilled on the touchpad of his laptop. There was silence in the apartment again, but those five simple words seemed to bring an air of thickness into the room. A tense feeling of anxiety, and Oswald could feel it radiating off of Edward in waves.

“What is it you think I did?” Edward asked, turning his head slightly but not quite looking at him. Oswald could see his hands shaking over his keyboard, before moving down into his lap.

“You know what I’m talking about Edward, don’t play dumb. I know you aren’t.” He said sitting up on the side of the bed and staring back at him. “You left the mess for me to find.” He said getting up and slowly walking towards him. “Is that not why you came in me?”

Edward quickly stood from the laptop and closed the lid, the screen dimming inside and locking. “No … I didn’t … I mean … I …” Oswald smiled slightly at Edward’s nervousness.

“You didn’t mean to?” He asked. “So you just meant to hide it from me then?”

“No, I-” Edward seemed at a loss for words, his hands up in loose defence, as if that would stop Oswald from advancing. “Please, I didn’t … I …”

“Did you enjoy it?” Oswald asked, watching as Edward backed into the wall behind him and slid down it a bit, the green neon light giving the left side of his face a strange glow. “Did you enjoy fucking me?” He asked, looking down at him.

Edward stared up at him, fear clear in his eyes. Oswald didn’t have a weapon, but Edward knew even now he could do so much to him. There was so much pent up anger inside the small man, at Galavan, at Butch, at Gotham, at the world in general.

“Oswald … M … Mr. Penguin, I’m … I’m sorry. I just … I couldn’t help it.” He said and it actually made Oswald laugh.

“You couldn’t help it?” He asked, crouching down in front of him with a bit of trouble due to his knee. “I was laying in your bed, practically dying after being shot … And you couldn’t help but stick your dick in me?” He asked, the slight smile not leaving his face and it made Edward even more nervous about the situation. He didn’t seem mad. “You didn’t answer my question though … Did you enjoy it?”

Edward looked up at him, even crouching at this point Oswald still above him. Edward shakingly nodded his head. “Y-yes … I … Yes …”

Oswald sighed as he shook his head. “Well, now I can’t go letting you get away with that can I? After all just yesterday you inspired me take back my empire, part of that is taking back myself, isn’t it?” He asked. “And my respect. And what you did … That wasn’t respectful. That was inappropriate and wrong.” He said as if he were talking down to a child. “So what do you suppose we do about that hmm?”

Edward was shaking as he looked up at Oswald, scared about how calm he was, and he felt like a frightened child, cowering before his father again. “I … I don’t know … Please just … I’m sorry.”

“Sorry isn’t going to fix things.” He said, a thoughtful expression over his face before a smile came to his lips. He stood up slowly, standing before Edward. “Get up Edward …” Oswald said, and Ed’s eyes widened slightly. “Get on your knees.” He said. Edward stumbled a few times, but managed to get up onto his knees quickly, his hands still shaking. “Good … I want you to beg me for forgiveness.”

 _‘Don’t do it.’_ Edward looked away from Oswald and to the hallucination that was leaning against the wall watching this. _‘He’s smaller than you, he has no weapon, he’s still injured, walk away from him. Stop being such a sniveling little child. Man up!’_

“Edward …” Oswald said staring down at him. “I’m waiting.” Edward turned away from the hallucination and looked up at Oswald who had his green eyes trained on him, waiting impatiently. Edward moved onto his knees, staring down at Oswald’s bare feet.

“I … I’m sorry.” He said, not taking his eyes away. “I’m so sorry, please forgive me.” He said, and despite his fear … Despite what was happening, he felt confusion as his cock started to harden inside his pants.

“Look at me.” Oswald said, and Edward’s eyes snapped up to his. “Say it again.”

“I’m sorry … Please forgive me.” He said, his hands in fists on his knees as his erection pressed against his pants.

“Again.” Oswald said.

Edward took a deep breath, licking his lips. “I’m sorry, please forgive me Master.” The last word slipped out taking them both by surprise before Oswald’s eyes lowered and he saw the bulge in Edward’s pants.

“Is this turning you on?” He asked, his bare foot going to the crotch of Edward’s tight pants. “You like this? Begging me …” It was a statement more than a question and he watched as Edward closed his eyes, his lip quivering. Oswald pulled his foot away from his erection and backed away from him making Edward whimper slightly. “Do you want to fuck me again?”

Edward looked up at him, his eyes wide again, this time almost pleading, making that smile come back to Oswald’s face. As much as he hated to admit it, this was almost intoxicating. Watching this man before him practically salivate over him. “I …” He could tell he wanted so badly to say yes … To beg to let him fuck him again. “Please …”

“Please what?” Oswald asked, his own cock starting to harden in the pajama pants Edward had given him.

“Please … Can … Can I fuck you again?” Edward asked. “Please …” Oswald smiled, looking down at the pathetic man before him.

“No.” He said simply before walking away from him. He sat down at one of Edward’s silver dining room chairs, his legs spread as he watched Edward, still kneeling on the floor, one hand on the hard wooden surface, as if wanting to crawl forward.

“Please … I’ll … I’ll do anything.” He said begged making the hallucination beside him shake it’s head.

 _‘You’re pathetic. Begging like a dog to get someone to let you fuck them …’_ It said. Oswad tapped his fingers on his leg, thinking about what he should do.

“Crawl to me.” Oswald said and Edward didn’t hesitate. “Slowly.” Edward paused, looking up at him, both hands on the floor now before he slowly crawled towards him, his green sweater moving over his shoulder blades as he crawled. He stopped before Oswald, kneeling again.

“Please, Mr. Penguin,” Edward said but Oswald held up a hand to stop him.

“You called me Master before … I’d like you to stick with that name.” He said, more of an order than anything else.

“Please, master …” He said, shivering with nerves. This wasn’t like anything he’d done before, and he had no idea what Oswald would do. For all he knew, he could be leading him on. He could pick up his laptop and beat him with it, and he severely hoped that wasn’t the case.

“Please what?” Oswald asked, as Edward shifted on the floor, likely from the uncomfortableness in his pants.

“Please … Master … Can I fuck you?” He asked again.

“No.” Oswald said again, leaning forward in his chair. “And you’re not going to, ever again … You see what you did to me … That was your only chance, and a chance you will never get again. You see if I am your Master, that makes you …”

Edward looked up at him, biting his lip slightly. “Your slave?”

Oswald smiled again, leaning back in his chair. “Very good. And do Master’s let their slaves fuck them?” He asked, it was a simple question really, even if Edward had never been part of this scene before.

“No?” He said, a bit of a fluctuation on it.

“Was that a question, or an answer?” Oswald asked.

“An answer. I meant, No. Master. They do not.” He said. Oswald smiled again and sat back in his chair.

“Now … I’m going to tell you what to do, and you’re going to do it. Whether you like it or not …” He said and Edward looked up at him. “What you did to me … I didn’t like it. I did not consent to it … And I didn’t want it. So you are … Going to do … Everything I say. Aren’t you?”

 _‘Don’t do it …’_ The hallucination said. _‘Just get up, and walk away. If he comes at you, hit his bad shoulder. You killed Dougherty, he was three times his size.’_ Edward ignored it. He knew he could take Oswald in the state he was in. But he found he didn’t want to.

“Yes, Master.” Edward said, and he felt like he’d agreed to something a lot heavier than he could imagine.

“Good.” He said. “Then make that mouth of yours useful …” He said, his hand going to the crotch of the pajamas he wore, and palming himself through the material, his cock as hard as Edward’s.

Edward looked up at him nervously before he nodded, leaning forward on his knees, his hand moved to the waist of his own pajamas that Oswald wore, and pulled them down. He’d never seen another man’s cock before, not even in porn. He’d never seen the point of watching porn, he’d never found it appealing or stimulating in any way. So Oswald’s was the first he’d seen, other than his own. He was a bit smaller by comparison, but not by a lot. He was bigger than he’d thought it would be, consider he’d seen it when he’d changed him. He was clearly a grower not a shower, as the saying went. It was also a bit darker than his was, a bit pinker. But he still found it oddly appealing.

“I’m waiting, Edward …” Edward’s eyes shot back up to his again before looking back down at his shaft. He’d never done this before … He’d never even had someone do this to him before. He didn’t know what to do.

“I … I don’t know how …” He said and Oswald sighed.

“For someone so smart, you sure are stupid.” He said, still remaining sitting back against the seat. “Take it in your mouth, watch your teeth, if you scrape your teeth on me, I will punish you.” He said. “And move back and forth on it, like you would with your hand. I’m sure you’ve stroked yourself off before, you know how to fuck, you can’t be that incompetent.”

A look of brief anger came over Edward’s face, and Oswald raised his eyebrows, daring Edward to try something. The anger, however, was brief and Edward leaned forward, lifting Oswald’s hard cock with his hand, and taking it into his mouth.

Oswald’s own mouth opened in pleasure as he leaned his head back, Edward’s hot, wet mouth moving over his aching shaft, and he was surprised at how good it felt. He’d never had anyone do this before. He’d never had anyone even touch him sexually prior to Edward … Even with his own inexperience he could tell Edward had never done this before, but god did it feel good.

He threaded his fingers through his hair, pulling him harder against him, pushing his cock deeper into his mouth and he felt the tip hit the back of Edward’s throat, felt him contracting around him, felt his throat and his tongue trying to push him out and it made a loud moan escape Oswald’s mouth. He let go of Edward, the man pulling back and sitting back on his knees breathing heavily, drool dripping down his chin. For a moment Oswald thought Edward was going to fight him, get up and leave, but instead he dove right back in, his mouth going back over his shaft and sucking on him harder, faster. After a few moments, Oswald grabbed him by the hair and tugged back hard, causing Edward to cry out and pull off his shaft. He pushed Edward backwards onto the floor and stood up.

“Get back up here.” He said standing over him. Edward nodded and moved onto his knees and before he even had time to prepare himself, Oswald shoved his cock back into his mouth again, thrusting into his mouth, his head held in place by his hands as he fucked his mouth like a toy. Like he was nothing but an object to take out his pleasure in. He grinned as he heard Edward gag with each thrust, felt him contract around him each time, felt his tongue working over him and it was bringing him closer and closer with each thrust. This was definitely something he could get used to and he wondered if Edward would consent to remaining his slave, because Oswald fully intended this to be a consensual relationship. He wouldn’t take someone without their consent, he wasn’t a monster.

Oswald’s breathing sped up, became more laboured as he thrust faster, his knee aching with the movement but it didn’t matter. It was little in comparison to the pleasure he was feeling in Edward’s mouth, his balls slapping against Edward’s chin, drool dripping down his chin and onto the floor below them.

Oswald gave him no warning as he groaned, his body shaking with pleasure his cock stiffened and pulsed, cum shooting into Edward’s mouth hitting the roof, and making him gag hard at the taste of it. He held him in place as he shot cum over and over into his mouth, pulling out slightly as the rest pulsed out onto Edward’s tongue, making sure he tasted every bit of it. Once he was finished, he thrust back into Edward’s mouth, not giving him an opportunity to swallow. He moved his cock back and forth, moving the cum around in his mouth and Edward moaned trying to pull away.

“No …” Oswald said. “Move your tongue around. Feel me softening in your mouth. Taste my cum … This is what you wanted wasn’t it? You wanted me. You have me …” He said smiling as Edward closed his eyes as he worked his mouth and tongue over his softening shaft, and he knew even though he could swallow now that he hadn’t. That he was still tasting it in his mouth. That it sat there, white, hot and sticky on this tongue and the roof of his mouth, being spread around, as if he were savouring it like it was the last bite of ice cream.

Oswald pulled back slightly, slowly pulling his cock from his mouth, and Edward kept his lips around him, his shaft pulling slightly until it fell from his mouth with a pop.

“Let me see.” Oswald said and Edward looked up at him, his mouth moved slightly before he opened it, showing Oswald the pool of cum that now sat on his tongue. “Good boy …” Oswald said, pulling the pajama pants back up. “You can swallow it.” He said and he watched as Edward closed his mouth and swallowed.

Oswald smiled as he turned away from him and Edward sat up on his knees. “Os- Master …” He said desperately. Oswald turned to look at him, internally grinning at the painfully obvious erection.

“Yes?” Oswald asked, as if he didn’t know what he wanted.

“Please … I …” He looked down at his erection. “Please, don’t leave me like this.”

Oswald came back over to him, pressing his bare foot against his erection, a bit more painfully than Edward was comfortable with. “I’m not getting you off Edward … Consider this your punishment for what you did to me.” He said before walking over to the bed. “And don’t you dare touch yourself, or we’ll never play this little game ever again.” He said sitting down on the edge of the bed and looking over at Edward. “Do I make myself clear?” He asked and Edward nodded with the most pathetic, desperate, look on his face.

“Yes, Master.” He said watching as Oswald lied down in bed, likely to take a nap again. “Master, if I may ask. If I do as you say … The next time we do this … Will you … Will you let me cum?” He asked, almost innocently.

“Maybe.” Oswald said simply, and Edward nodded. Admittedly, this punishment was a lot better than he’d imagined.


End file.
